candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 246/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 67 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 245/Dreamworld | next = 247/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Order }} Level 246 (Dreamworld) is the first level in Marshmallow Madness and the 112th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 18 double jelly squares and score at least 35,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The jelly fish are insufficient in clearing the jellies. Like its Reality counterpart, nine single jellies need to be cleared manually. *Since the jellies do not have candies there, combining jelly fish with a special candy is virtually useless. *Using special candy combinations to clear the jellies may cause Odus to fall over. *The jellies are worth 36,000 points (18 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 36,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Create a colour bomb + striped candy combo as it clears many jellies. Alternatively, a well placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination can clear nine single jellies (refer to picture for the positions). Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 36,000 points. Hence, an additional 29,000 points for two stars and an additional 49,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since the jellies do not have any candy on them, any huge point cascades is impossible. Moreover, a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination will not give as much points as it would if the jellies have candies on them. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, it can accidentally detonate special candies meant for clearing the jellies. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Strategy *Well placed wrapped candy + striped candy combinations can clear many jellies in a single move. If nine single jellies can be cleared using that combination, it is largely left to the jelly fish to clear the remaining jellies. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-01-37.png|Mobile version Level 246 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Marshmallow Madness levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Medium levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars